Une réalité cauchemardesque
by TheOnlyDemonOfYourHeart
Summary: En moins de quelques jours, Camus confronte ses peurs face à ses actes passés et à son couple. Milo-Camus, Camus-Aiolia, Milo-Kanon, DeathMask-Aphrodite Petits Lemon


Bon, le personnage principal est Camus et tot tourne autour de son couple avec Milo... Plutôt triste, avec quelques flash-back de sa jeunesse.

Alors voila, enjoy!

* * *

**Une réalité cauchemardesque ****!**

Camus se réveilla, le cerveau encore embrouiller par les brumes du sommeil. Il regarda à côté de lui. Personne. Il était seul. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et passa ses mains sur son visage. Il se frotta les yeux puis se leva, bien décider à aller manger. Mais avant, il devait s'habiller. Le fait d'aller chez le Grand Pope en caleçon ne l'enchantait guère plus qu'un coup de poing sur la gueule. Il se leva, prit ses vêtements et partit à grandes enjambées vers la salle de bain. Il s'y changea puis, d'un tiroir, il sortit une brosse à cheveux. Il se peigna et laissa échapper un léger bruit de gorge lorsqu'il rencontrait un nœud farouche. Il la reposa dès qu'il eut terminé et que sa chevelure eut prit une forme qui lui plu.

Sans mettre son armure, le chevalier du Verseau partit en direction du majestueux temple du représentant de la déesse Athéna. Il passa devant le temple d'Aphrodite et ne fut pas surpris de le trouver vide. Le guerrier devait sûrement se trouver actuellement chez le Pope et manger en compagnie de ses camarades. Mais d'un autre côté… peut-être que le chevalier du Cancer savait plus précisément où se trouvait le Poisson ! Peut-être même que ce dernier se trouvait à ces côtés ! Cette pensée le fit rire. Tout en riant, il continua son ascension et arriva devant les portes qu'il ouvrit énergiquement. Soudainement, il s'arrêta dans son mouvement et une pensée lui traversa l'esprit, une pensée qui lui ôta le goût d'aller manger. Il entra dans le temple et se dirigea vers la pièce où ses frères d'arme devaient se trouver, tout en regardant autour de lui.

Il poussa une porte et se retrouva dans la salle à manger. Aldébaran s'empiffrait, comme d'habitude. Saga était plongée dans une énergique conversation avec Kanon. Aiolia mangeait tout en rêvassant à Dieu seul sait quoi. Shakka cherchait tant bien que mal la nourriture dans son assiette. Shura finit par se décider à jouer les guides et dictait à Shakka la position des aliments éparpillé un peu partout dans l'assiette. Et finalement, plus au fond de la salle, Deathmask et Aphrodite échangeait de doux baisers. Camus regarda toutes les personnes présentes, passant son regard sur chaque visage. Puis, il sentit une main sur son épaule gauche. Il se tourna lentement et vit que le Tibétain se trouvait juste derrière. « Tu cherches quelqu'un? lui demanda Mu de Jamir.

- Certes… lui affirma distraitement le français en observant toujours les personnes présentes.

- Tu cherches Milo?...

- Oui !

- Camus, vient avec moi deux secondes… Faut que je te dise quelque chose mais en privé.

- D'accord. »

Camus suivit Mu qui le fit sortir de la pièce et le conduisit dans une chambre inoccupée. Il referma la porte puis s'assit sur le lit. Camus, pour sa part, s'installa sur une chaise et regarda son ami. Mu le regarda à son tour et une certaine gêne lui rougit les joues. L'air qu'abordait le Bélier fit sourire Camus, lui découvrant des dents impeccablement blanches. Le guerrier du premier temple du zodiaque se leva et se posta devant son frère d'arme. « Camus… je sais pour toi et Milo, lui dit Mu en se jetant à l'eau. » Camus le regarda, perplexe. Comment pouvait-il être au courant ? Pourtant lui et Milo étaient extrêmement discrets. Le Verseau était déboussolé, voir totalement perdu. Il se reprit et se redressa sur son siège. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, il était plutôt agacé par le fait que quelqu'un soit au courant de son secret. Il leva la tête et regarda son compagnon droit dans les yeux et le fixa d'un air interrogateur qui fit frémir Mu. Ce dernier recula d'un pas maladroit et le regard perçant de Camus le troubla. Il retourna s'assoir sur le lit. Cette fois, ce fut Camus qui se leva et qui se plaça devant le guerrier légèrement effrayé. « Comment? lui demanda Camus en le fixant du regard. Comment peux-tu être au courant ?

- Et bien je savais que tu cherchais Milo parce que sinon tu serais déjà allé voir la - rsonne que tu cherchais.

- Certes, tu as raison… mais moi je veux savoir… comment ça ce fait que tu es au courant pour moi et Milo ?

- Milo me l'a dit…

- Quoi ?! s'écria Camus en regardant Mu, les yeux élargis par la stupéfaction.

- C'est la vérité, lui répondit le tibétain en baissant la tête.

- Pourquoi et quand ?

- Ce matin. Il m'a chargé de te dire…

-De me dire quoi ? l'incita Camus en s'approchant.

- … Au revoir…

- Qu…qu...quoi…? bégaya le chevalier du Verseau. »

Camus tomba à genoux. Il garda les yeux fixés droit devant lui. Son regard était vide et le français ne cillait pas des paupières. Son souffle faible, voir inexistant, faiblissait à chaque inspiration. Il finit par fermer les yeux et secoua éperdument la tête. « Mais… où est-il partit? Mu… dit-le-moi… articula-t-il avec difficulté. » Sa voix était saccadée, ses épaules se soulevaient violemment au rythme des sanglots qu'il retenait. Il se leva de terre et prit un air impassible mais dans ses yeux profonds, on pouvait lire une tristesse sourde. Le Bélier détourna le regard lorsque les yeux de félins de son ami rencontrèrent les siens. « Où ?! lui cria Camus en le dévisageant.

- Je ne le sais pas, lui dit tout bas le réparateur d'armure.

- Quoi ?...

- C'est la vérité…

- Hum… »

Camus tourna les talons. Il commença à marcher vers la porte. Mais, il s'immobilisa dès que sa main s'empara de la poignée. Il se retourna vers son compagnon et le fixa droit dans les yeux. Il le salua du regard, puis, ouvrit la porte et disparu dans le corridor. Il repassa devant la salle à manger. Il fut déçu de constater que Milo n'y était pas. Il fut envahit par une légère colère en voyant que tous semblaient heureux de la vie et insouciants du fait que le Scorpion parte. Il partit aussi vite qu'il était venu. Il courut aussi rapidement qu'il le pu à travers le temple du Pope.

Lorsqu'il referma les portes d'entrées derrière lui, il se laissa tomber à genoux. Son cœur battait à coups désordonnés et ses mains tremblaient sous l'émotion qui l'envahit. De la tristesse ! Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point, en partant pour la Sibérie, il pouvait faire souffrir Milo. Une grande souffrance naquit en lui. Comment avait-il pu ignorer et être à se point insensible aux sentiments de son aimé ? Il se sentit soudainement ignoble et dégoûtant. Il se leva et commença à dévaler les escaliers jusqu'au huitième.

Son cœur se serra lorsque sa paume de main se posa sur la porte de la demeure du Scorpion. Il rassembla tout son courage et cogna à la porte. Il attendit, il regarda la maison et tout lui devint clair. Milo était partit ! Sans lui dire au revoir, sans lui annoncer ses intentions. Il l'avait abandonné, seul dans ce monde. Camus tomba à genoux, de nouveau. Il fut secoué par de violents sanglots. Il partit en courant vers sa maison, sans jeter un regard en arrière. Il passa devant plusieurs chevaliers sans leur porter la moindre attention.

Il poussa la porte de son temple et elle se referma derrière lui. Il se laissa tomber sur le plancher froid de l'entrée et toutes les larmes qu'il retenait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà coulèrent sans retenue. Pour une des premières fois de son existence, Camus, le froid Camus, montrait les sentiments qui le submergeaient.

Il pleurait, le visage enfouit entre ses mains. Pour accompagner les larmes, quelques gémissements. Mais surtout, plusieurs cris de rage et d'impuissance. Son cosmos s'intensifia, tant son désespoir et son désarroi étaient énormes. Il se releva et se déplaça lentement vers sa chambre. Sa vue était brouillée par le torrent de larmes qui coulait sur son visage détrempé et dégoulinait vers le sol.

Il s'affala sur son lit. Son univers tout entier s'écroulait à ses pieds. Il n'était plus rien sans Milo. Et il venait seulement, maintenant, de s'en rendre compte. Plus personne pour lui parler et le faire rire, pour s'occuper de lui dans ses moments de faiblesse et lui redonner le goût de la vie. Il se laissa aller à pleurer comme lorsque son monde avait disparu les fois précédentes.

À l'époque, il se nommait encore François-Gabriel, il était un garçon chaleureux et débordant de vie. Cela avait été la première fois, lorsque sa mère l'avait abandonné, seul, dans une énorme bibliothèque. Elle lui avait demandé de l'attendre. Mais elle n'était jamais revenue. Certes, ils ne possédaient pas beaucoup d'argent, mais l'amour qu'ils avaient, remplaçait bons nombres d'objets matériels. Il avait pour seul souvenir d'elle… un livre ! Vers l'heure de fermeture, il était partit déboussoler. Et avec l'aide d'un homme, il s'était retrouvé au Sanctuaire. Le Pope lui avait alors demandé son nom. Il ne voulait pas dire se nommer François-Gabriel. Pourquoi rester avec le prénom donner par une mère sans cœur et ingrate ? Il ne voulait garder se nom, il repensa au livre, le seul qu'il aille. Albert Camus en était l'auteur. Il adorait se livre. Pour faire honneur à cet auteur qui avait su combler ses moments de solitude, avec l'histoire merveilleuse qu'il avait écrite. Le jeune François-Gabriel décida que désormais, il se nommerait Camus ! Le jeune garçon était devenu le protégé d'un chevalier d'argent.

Et la deuxième fois, ce fut justement ce chevalier d'argent, le chevalier du Dauphin, qui l'avait totalement anéantit. À ce moment, Camus n'avait encore que 16 ans. Un test, car c'était ainsi que son maître avait nommé cela, se trouvait à l'origine de sa perte. Il avait une semaine pour montrer à son maître qu'il s'améliorait de plus en plus. Mais durant cette semaine, il devait non seulement se montrer puissant, mais aussi totalement impassible, voir insensible. Les deux premiers jours, il avait échoué à la deuxième demande exigée. Pour le rendre insensible et furax contre lui, son maître l'avait tabassé. Il l'avait roué de coups jusqu'à ce que Camus perde conscience. Le troisième jour avait été identique aux précédents. Et une fois de plus, le chevalier du Dauphin avait battu violement son disciple. Comme les trois jours précédents, le quatrième avait été un échec pour le jeune Camus. Le maître, qui avait connaissance des capacités de son élève, décida, malgré le dégoût qui l'habitait, qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule solution pour que Camus le haïsse. La nuit tombée, il s'infiltra dans la chambre de son disciple. Et sous les refus, les cris et les larmes de Camus, il le viola. Le trahissant, lui, son élève et lui autant toute sa jeunesse. Malgré cela, le cinquième jour fut un nouvel échec. Le maître refit comme la veille, faisant pleurer de plus belle le jeune Camus, totalement détruit. Mais le sixième jour, le futur Verseau prouva toute sa puissance et dégageait une étonnante froideur que même son maître était incapable d'avoir. Le Dauphin fut énormément surpris lorsque son apprenti lui envoya de plein fouet une attaque qui lui était jusqu'alors inconnu… le " Aurora Execution" !!

Mais Camus se trouvait actuellement étaler de tout son long sur son lit. La tête désormais enfuit dans son oreiller. Il entendit des coups. Quelqu'un cognait à sa porte. Il ne voulait pas ouvrir, il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un le voit dans cet état de tristesse énorme. Il ne voulait la pitié de personne, il voulait rester aux yeux de tous, le guerrier puissant et impassible, qu'il avait toujours été. Mais malheureusement pour lui, son visiteur entra dans la demeure et vint ouvrir la porte de la chambre. Mais cela n'arrêta pas Camus de pleurer. Lorsque la porte de la pièce se referma, Camus tourna la tête et regarda qui avait osé entrer sans son autorisation. Aphrodite ! C'est lui qui venait de se poster près de lui. Le Poisson fut surpris, non seulement de le voir en larme, mais aussi de voir que son expression impassible s'était muer en un regard emplit de détresse et de… de peur. Le Français avait les yeux injectés de sang, le teint énormément rougit par les pleurs et le menton dégoulinant de gouttelette d'eau. Aphrodite s'approcha et s'assit à côté de lui. Camus se redressa et réussit à s'asseoir en tailleur. Le guerrier des Poisson lui passa un bras autour du cou et l'attira vers lui. Le réconforté se laissa faire. Lui, qui normalement détestait tout contact physique, se recroquevilla contre le torse de son voisin. Il devait vraiment être démolit pour ne pas se défaire de cette étreinte.

Aphrodite lui passait lentement une main dans le dos tout en lui chuchotant des phrases apaisantes. Le Verseau ne cessait pas de pleurer, tout en disant des paroles incompréhensibles. Il se coller contre son visiteur et passa ses bras autour de lui. Il mit sa tête sur son épaule. « Milo, ce gars n'est qu'un idiot ! Il est partit et n'a même pas cru bon de me le dire ! Je le déteste ! Moi, qui lui faisait confiance, jamais n'aurais pensé qu'il me laisserait ainsi… cria Camus en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

- Mais non… Ne dit pas ça… lui murmura Aphrodite.

- Pourquoi ?! Tu vois bien qu'il est partit et qu'il ne m'a rien dit !

- Toi, tu le lui disais chaque fois que tu partais ?

- Oui… Je l'en informais…

- Tu lui disais, le jour que tu reviendrais ?

- Approximativement… Ce n'était jamais certain…

- …

- Et moi… Penses-tu que je lui manque ?

- Sûrement autant qu'a toi, il te manque…

- Mais ça ne change en rien le fait qu'il soit un espèce de salaud de premier ordre ! »

Et Camus continua de traiter Milo de tous les noms du monde. Il ne cessait pas de le rabaisser en disant que ce dernier ne méritait pas d'être aimer pas autrui. La détresse du Verseau était énorme et Aphrodite le ressentait au fond de lui. Le corps de Camus se secouait violemment et sur, ses pommettes rougies, coulait une cascade d'eau tiède. Cette même cascade continuait à dégouliner le long de l'épaule d'Aphrodite. Pour achever sa course à la hauteur de la taille du jeune homme. Mais il savait que bientôt l'eau finirait par mouiller les draps froids. La personne qu'il consolait propageait un froid si intense qu'il en avait des frissons.

Voilà plusieurs heures que Camus pleurait. Il ne savait pas à quel point cela était épuisant. Soudainement, il se sentit faiblir. Il se laissa tomber sur son visiteur et ferma les yeux. Il cessa de pleurer, de crier, de résister. De résister à cette envie de dormir, d'oublier ses problèmes dans le néant de l'inconscience. Il lâcha son étreinte, il se libéra de la chaleur que dégageait le corps délicat d'Aphrodite. Il s'endormit.

Le guerrier sentit le corps de Camus s'alourdir. Il tendit l'oreille et entendit le souffle de ce dernier ralentir. _Il doit s'être endormit_, pensa-t-il. Il prit la taille du chevalier des Glaces entre ses bras et le déposa doucement sur le matelas. Il retira l'oreiller détrempé et le remplaça par un qui était sec. Il remonta une couverte sur le corps épuisé de Camus. Il déposa le drap blanc à la hauteur des hanches. Lentement, il retira la chemise mouillée du torse froid et la posa sur la chaise la plus proche. Puis, il promena ses yeux bleus sur la silhouette endormie. Lorsqu'il passa son regard sur le visage rougit, il fut surpris. Surpris de constater toute la beauté qu'il renfermait. Jamais il ne s'était attardé à contempler le Verseau. Mais, il ne voulait pas le réveiller, donc, il partit silencieusement.

Le soleil se couchait lors du réveil de Camus. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Ses cils étaient collés par les larmes qui avaient séché. Il vit qu'une flaque d'eau se trouait sur son oreiller. Il en déduit que durant son sommeil, il devait encore avoir pleuré le départ de Milo. Il se redressa. Le français passa une main sur le haut de son torse et découvrit qu'il n'avait plus sa chemise. Il tourna la tête et l'aperçu sur le dossier de son fauteuil. Il se leva donc et se changea ici, dans sa chambre. Puis, il prit la direction de la porte.

Il avait marché pendant plusieurs minutes et un léger mal de crâne avait naquit à l'extrémité gauche de sa tête. Soudainement, les escaliers menant chez sa voisine d'en haut semblaient interminables. Mais finalement, il y était. Camus était posté devant la demeure du Suédois. Il cogna à la porte. « Vous pouvez entrer ! lui annonça la voix d'Aphrodite » Sur ce, il poussa la porte et marcha en direction de la chambre d'où émanait de la lumière. Il entra et eut un pas de recule en constatant ce qui s'y passait. « Tu n'ais pas seul à ce que je vois, lui dit Camus tournant les talons. Je repasserai demain matin.

- Non reste, l'invita Aphrodite.

- Je crois qu'il serait mieux que je parte…

- Pas du tout !

- Tu en es sur ?

- Oui, n'est-ce pas Alex ?

- Alex ?

- Oh… Alex, ils ne sont pas au courant de ton véritable nom c'est ça ? »

Le dénommé Alex tourna ses deux yeux bleu foncé vers Camus qui le dévisagea longuement. Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite, faisant voler ses cheveux bleus, donc la teinte tirait sur le mauve. Il s'assit, posant son bras droit sur son genou levé et s'accotant sur le mur derrière lui. Camus sourit de pleines dents. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que le véritable nom de son ami soit Alex ! « Donc, ton vrai nom est Alex? lui demanda Camus tout souriant.

- En fait… mon nom complet c'est Angelos-Alex, compléta l'homme.

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'avais jamais dit avant ?

- Parce que j'ai renié ce nom il y a de cela plusieurs années.

- Mais DeathMask… Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir.

- Camus, toi, t'as un nom qui te va bien… Mais moi….

- DM, Camus ce n'est pas mon vrai nom…

- Mais alors, quel est-il ?

- François-Gabriel…

- Je ne suis pas tout seul à faire des cachotteries ! ricana l'Italien avec un sourire en coin. »

Sous la lumière que diffusaient les chandelles, le teint hâlé de DeathMask prenait une légère couleur rouge. Son regard normalement sévère et mauvais dégageait une certaine douceur. Sa bouche était neutre. Aucun sourire, ni aucun rictus ne s'y trouvais maintenant. Ses sourcils n'étaient pas froncés comme à l'ordinaire. Non ! Ils lui donnaient plutôt un air interrogateur, voir un peu triste.

Voyant l'occasion qui lui était fournie, Camus voulait parler avec DeathMask, seul à seul. Il regarda Aphrodite. Ce dernier compris aussitôt. Il se pencha vers son amoureux, l'embrassa et sortit.DM le regarda partir sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Il ramena son attention vers Camus. Il l'examina, scrutant chaque centimètre carré de son visage pour tenter de trouver la raison de cette interruption. Mais rien. Le visage du Français n'était que plus rouge qu'à l'ordinaire.

Quelques secondes avaient passées, quelques secondes qui parurent durer une éternité pour Camus. Il se sentait fouillé, comme si quelqu'un regardait au plus profond de son être. Oui ! C'était Alex, DeathMask, qui l'observait. Son visage avait reprit ces traits habituels, son dos était droit, il avait carré ses épaules vers l'arrière et placer ses jambes sous lui. Une légère frustration se lisait dans ses yeux. Comme si l'éruption de Camus avait chamboulé ses plans. Ce dernier fit mine de ne rien voir. Il ne voulait pas empirer sa situation actuelle. Car en s'excusant, ça déclencherait surement la colère du Cancer, ce qui envenimerait la situation et mettrait Camus dans l'impossibilité de se vider le cœur à son frère d'arme.

Camus fit le premier pas et s'approcha de l'Italien. Il s'assit sur le lit, en face de son ami. Certes, DM n'était pas l'homme le plus compréhensif et sentimental que la Terre eut porté. Mais le Verseau avait besoin de lui parler. Premièrement, il était son meilleur ami, donc il pouvait tout lui confier. Ensuite, le Latino lui dirait franchement et directement ce qu'il en pensait. Il le résonnerait et lui remettrait les idées en ordre, ou lui changerait simplement le mal de place.

Donc, Camus commença son récit. Disant à DM que le départ de Milo l'affectait, lui expliquant son désespoir et sa tristesse. Il lui révéla même jusqu'à ses sentiments réciproques pour le Scorpion. DeathMask ne le coupa pas une fois, écoutant simplement d'une oreille distraite ce que son ami avait à lui dire.

Une fois l'histoire terminée, l'Italien se mit à quatre pattes et commença à avancer vers Camus. Une fois que leurs visages furent proches, il l'examina de nouveau. Comme si maintenant, il pourrait découvrir quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vu plutôt. Son visage avait pris une expression enfantine. Il rapprocha davantage son visage. Son nez était à deux doigts de toucher celui de Camus. Le Français était quelque peu perturbé par cette soudaine proximité. Il regarda les deux yeux cobalts qui le fixaient intensément. Puis, il regarda tout le visage de son ami : son nez fin, son menton de forme triangulaire, son teint bruni par le chaud soleil de la Grèce et ses lèvres rouges et appétissantes. Cette soudaine envie d'embrasser et de caresser les lèvres de DeathMask le démangeait dans tout son corps. _Il est si beau… Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ne l'ai pas remarqué avant…_ pensa Camus, malgré lui. DeathMask savait pertinemment ce qui allait se passer. Mais, il voulait changer les idées à Camus, ou du moins faire en sorte que Milo sorte de la tête son compagnon pour un certain temps. Donc, il se rapprocha davantage, son nez frôla celui de son meilleur ami. Il sourit, montrant ses dents blanches et bien alignées à son ami encore plus dérouté. Ce qui allait arriver était inévitable, l'Italien le savait bien.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva ! Camus colla ses lèvres contre celles d'Alex. Et il l'embrassa. DM eut soudainement une boule dans la gorge, ce qui l'empêcha de réagir. Un énorme dégoût s'empara de lui. Il embrassait son meilleur ami, mais le pire était qu'il avait un amoureux. Que dirait ce dernier s'il apprenait ce qui se passait actuellement ? À coup sur il le quitterait car il croirait que DM l'avait trompé, ou du moins lui jouait dans le dos, avec Camus. Lorsque le baiser s'acheva enfin, Camus se recula, posa ses pieds sur le sol frais et regarda d'un air incertain son meilleur ami. Ce dernier ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre. Le jeune homme donnait l'impression d'être mort. Le teint foncé de DeathMask était franchement plus pâle. Ses yeux étaient grandement ouverts, on aurait dit que la pupille avait disparu tant elle avait rétrécit dans son orbite. Camus se tourna. Il se dirigea vers la porte. Il voulu sortir, mais une voix, celle de DM, lui fit tourner les talons. L'expression de l'Italien avait changée, elle était redevenue celle qu'il avait en compagnie d'Aphrodite. « Explique-moi pourquoi tu as fait ça ? demanda lentement DeathMask, pesant ses mots. » Camus le vit se relever et s'assoir en tailleur, une position qui prenait très rarement. Le Français ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais se retint, regardant uniquement le beau visage de son ami.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes où un silence lourd pesait entre les deux chevaliers, DeathMask répéta sa question d'un on autoritaire. « Tu étais si près… et… si beau que… bredouilla, affolé, le chevalier des Glaces. » Un sourire sincère vint étirer les lèvres du Latino. Ce dernier se leva et s'approcha non chaland de son frère d'arme. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Camus et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il put y lire une grande peine. Les paupières du Français se fermèrent et une larme en coula pour terminer sa chute au niveau de son nez. Quelque chose de chaud avait arrêté sa course. La main d'Alex ! Cette dernier caressa la joue froide et alla se posé sur le cou. Camus ouvrit les yeux et regarda Alex sans cacher ses sentiments, chose rare pour lui ! Puis, dans un geste souple et rapide, il alla s'accrocher à la nuque de DeathMask et enfouie son visage dans l'épaule nue. Son cœur battit à un rythme démesuré lorsqu'il sentit les mains chaudes de son ami dans son dos. Après quelques minutes, Camus se recula et regarda le visage empli d'une inhabituelle tendresse avec surprise. Et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il embrassa de nouveau son compagnon d'arme. Avant que DeathMask n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, la langue froide entra en contact avec la sienne. Le baiser cessa et DeathMask tomba face-à-face avec un Aphrodite dégoûté et révolté. Le Français ouvrit les yeux et ils rencontrèrent le regard meurtrier du Cancer. Le chevalier du Verseau sentit son corps fondre sous le regard brûlant de haine du puissant guerrier. Il voulu se justifier, mais aucune excuse valable ne se présenta à lui. Il prit donc la fuite, bousculant Aphrodite qui tomba dans les bras de son amoureux. Aquarius no Camus partit chez le Lion pour y trouver refuge un moment.

Arrivé devant le seuil, Camus entra dans le lieu saint, sans annoncer son arrivée. Il entendit des pas affolés qui résonnaient puissamment dans le temple. Le Français se dirigea vers la salle de bain, L'endroit d'oz provenait le bruit. Ce fut avec un Aioros précipité qu'il tomba nez-à-nez. « Qu'est-ce que tu fait là ? lui rugit Aioros » Camus resta pétrifié par le ton colérique du sagittaire. Jamais, il n'avait entendu ce si sage et calme chevalier hausser ainsi la voix, mises à par quelque rares exceptions envers Aiolia. « Je viens demander quelque chose à ton frère, lui répondit, intimidé, Camus.

- Tu n'as rien à lui dire, sauf si tu viens pour t'excuser de tes gestes ignobles ! ragea l'aîné du Lion.

- Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

- Tu lui as brisé le cœur en le traitant comme un objet ! Mon frère est un être humain avec des sentiments et un cœur, chose que j'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas ! hurla à s'en éreinté Aioros. »

Camus eut l'impression de retourner plusieurs mois en arrière. À l'époque, il avait utilisé Aiolia pour atteindre Milo et le conquérir. Aiolia étant le meilleur ami de Milo, était la première personne parfaite avec qui créer un lien pour pouvoir atteindre le désirable Scorpion. Il avait donc fait semblant d'être amoureux du Lion dans le but de pouvoir se rapprocher de l'objet de ses fantasmes. Lorsqu'un lien entre lui et le Scorpion s'était installé, il avait laissé tomber son faux amoureux de manière théâtrale, faisant culpabiliser ignoblement le Lion.

Camus se tourna timidement vers Aioros et l'avisa qu'il venait justement pour se faire pardonner. Le chevalier du sagittaire conduisit l'invité inattendu vers la chambre de son jeune frère.

La porte de la pièce était à demi ouverte et une odeur de mort et de corps décomposé sortait de l'entrebâillement. Le Français réprima un haut-le-cœur et entra lentement dans la chambre dont la seule lumière perçait au travers des rideaux clos. Camus s'avança vers le lit où gisait, le regard vide, Aiolia. Il fut pétrifié par cette vision funèbre. Aiolia tourna son visage fiévreux vers son visiteur qui était au bord de l'épouvante. « Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? demanda doucement le Verseau une fois que le Sagittaire ait fermé la porte se soit éloigné.

- Je t'aimais… murmura faiblement l'interpellé.

- Mais ça fait longtemps de cela.

- Longtemps ? Ça fait deux jours…

- Quoi… ? Oh… je ne savais pas que tu en souffrirais à ce point… Pardonne-moi…

- Reprend-moi… soupira Aiolia.

- Mais, mon ami, tu connais mes sentiments à ton égard… »

Aiolia tourna la tête, ne regardant plus que d'un regard vague un point invisible dur le mur du fond. Camus sentit son cœur se serrer à la vue du regard empli de tristesse et de mélancolie du guerrier d'Or. Il s'assit près de son frère d'arme. Il aurait voulu le consoler, mais comment expliquer la raison de ces actes qu'il avait commis très longtemps au par avant, mais qu'Aiolia prenait pour commis seulement l'avant-veille ? Il n'eut même pas le courage de demander de nouveau pardon à Aiolia.

Plusieurs minutes passées, Aiolia daigna finalement tourner la tête. Il regarda son visiteur droit dans les yeux, se noyant dans ces océans bleus qu'étaient les pupilles du Verseau. Camus essaya en de fuir le regard émeraude. Dans les yeux du Grec, il vit une flamme que le Français reconnu aussitôt. Un petit feu qui brûlait dans l'âme de chaque homme et chez certains finissait par consumer toute parcelle de retenue et de bonne volonté… c'était la flamme du désir ! Camus commença à se relever, mais la poigne puissante d'Aiolia le retint assis sur le matelas. Le Lion le tira vers lui. Le Chevalier des Glaces se retrouva étalé sur Aiolia. Il regarda le visage d'enfant meurtri du Gardien du cinquième temple et finit par se blottit dans les bras d'Aiolia. Ce dernier passa ses doigts dans les longues mèches vert foncé. Il releva le menton de Camus et replongea dans l'océan bleu. Puis, il rapprocha son visage de celui du Verseau. Il s'empara des lèvres du guerrier, tout d'abord en les effleurant et ensuite il se les appropria de manière plus possessive. Camus se laissa aller à ce baiser. _Quelle douceur, quelle passion et quelle tendresse_, pensa le Verseau. Il passa ses bras derrière le cou du Grec qui lui s'abstenait de se retenir dans ses gestes. Aiolia revira Camus, le dominant désormais. Toute sa fougue revint et ses symptômes maladifs disparurent. Il défit d'une main habile les boutons de la chemise vert pâle du Français. Il l'ôta complètement et entreprit d'embrasser la pâle peau. Il passa une main sous le corps de cet être qu'il désirait tant et, d'une main qu'il ramena à l'avant, il défit le bouton et la braguette du pantalon de Camus. Il inséra son autre main sous le tissu du pantalon jeans et entreprit de masser les fesses galbées. Le Français s'abandonna à cette douce caresse. Aiolia semblait avide de contacts physiques ou, comme aurait dit DM, avide de sexe ! Car il fit voler tous les vêtements de Camus, le laissant nu contre lui. Il entrouvrit les cuisses de son futur amant et commença à lécher avec minutie le sexe dressé. Il l'engouffra totalement dans sa bouche arrachant au Verseau un cri de plaisir que ce dernier étouffa aussitôt avec sa main. Le Lion commença à pomper avec force le sexe qu'il avait en bouche. Camus en perdait la tête. Il voulait plus, mais en même temps il ne voulait pas que ça continue. Il était en couple avec Milo et l'aimait, alors, ce qu'il faisait était mal, toutefois ce qu'Aiolia faisait était diablement bon !

Le cadet des deux ne cessa de sucer son amant que lorsque celui-ci fut au bord de l'éjaculation. Aiolia lâcha le sexe de son frère d'arme et se coucha sur le dos. « Camus, je veux te prendre, mais je ne sens pas capable de me tenir sur mes jambes. Ça te dérangerait de te mettre pardessus moi ? demanda le Lion avec un regard séducteur et brûlant de désir. » Camus se contenta d'hocher la tête. Il se releva et enjamba son ami, s'assoyant sur son ventre. Il l'embrassa longuement avant de se positionner au-dessus de la verge palpitante du Grec. Il se descendit, puis s'immobilisa. _Je vais me faire vraiment mal si je m'empale dessus tout de suite_… se dit Camus. Il se redressa donc, fit un 180 sur lui-même et se mit à lécher le sexe du Lion. Il le prit en bouche et imprima un rythme régulier qui ne déplu pas à Aiolia qui, profitant de cette position, humidifia son doigt et le rentra dans l'anus du Verseau. Chacun fit un va-et-vient en accord avec celui de l'autre.

Ils continuèrent leur petit jeu un moment, s'excitant encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Camus se défit du sexe du Grec un moment, tourna de nouveau sur lui-même, et fit s'enfoncer en lui la verge de son cadet. Aiolia laissa échapper un râle grave et presque douloureux. Camus le regarda, ne comprenant pas d'où pourrait venir cette souffrance. « Vas-y. Continue. J'aime ça, lui murmura faiblement Aiolia. » Camus s'exécuta donc selon le bon vouloir du Méditerranéen. Il montait et descendait le long du sexe dur, laissant échapper quelques soupirs de bien-être et de plaisir. Aiolia agrippa fermement les hanches de Camus et poussait quelques grognements dont la force s'intensifiait toujours plus.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement à la volée et Aioros, une aura noire autour de lui, fusilla Camus du regard. Ce dernier le regarda, le rouge aux joues. « Aioros... ! Aide... Aide-moi s'il-te-plait. Camus, il m'a… gémit Aiolia, dont le coin des yeux perlait de larmes » L'accusé se leva d'Aiolia qui laissa échapper un petit cri. Il alla mettre son pantalon, sans lâché son ainé du regard. Ce dernier l'attrapa par le bras et le sortit de la chambre de son frère. Il plaqua très violement Camus contre une colonne et lui asséna un douloureux coup de poing au visage. « Tu devrais avoir honte, Camus du verseau ! Tu es répugnant ! N'as-tu pas déjà assez fait souffrir mon frère ? hurla Aioros.

Aioros, tu te trompe, tenta de plaider Camus.

Ah ouais ? Quoi, tu veux le tuer peut-être la prochaine fois ? Comment oses-tu, toi, violer mon frère ?

Je ne l'ai pas…

Ta gueule ! Ta criss de gueule, Camus ! »

Camus resta abasourdit d'entendre Aioros sacrer et hurler de la sorte contre lui. Tout cela n'était qu'un malentendu. À moins que ça ne soit la vengeance d'Aiolia. À moins que ce qui se passait actuellement avait été planifié par le Lion. Ce devait être ça. Mais cela ne sortait pas Camus du merdier dans lequel il se trouvait actuellement. Il tenta de nouveau de se justifier, mais il reçu un autre coup au visage. Le sang commença à couler de sa lèvre. « T'aurais jamais dû, dès le début, te mêler de ça ! T'aurais dû, au lieu de briser deux cœurs, laisser Milo à Kanon qui le désir depuis si longtemps, jamais sortir avec mon frangin et te laisser crever au fin fond de ton hostie de Sibérie ! finit par crier le Sagittaire. » Camus ne su quoi dire. Il resta là, à ne pas bouger, à tenter de comprendre les paroles de son aîné. Une seule partie des dires du sagittaire accrocha son attention : Kanon avait toujours voulu Milo. Le Français ne s'en était jamais rendu compte, trop aveuglé par son propre amour pour le Scorpion. Pris dans ses pensées, Camus bouscula Aioros et partis en courant.

Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, il arriva devant le temple des Gémeaux. Sortant de sa bulle, il entra sans faire de bruit. Il croisa Saga qui le salua. « Je peux voir ton frère ? demanda faiblement Camus. » Saga lui indiqua où trouver les appartements privés de son jumeau, puis prit congé de son frère d'arme. Camus s'y rendit plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. La porte était fermée, mais un rayon de lumière filtrait dessous. Camus, sans même cogner, ouvrit la porte et un spectacle horrible se présenta sous ses yeux : Milo était à quatre pattes sur le lit, son corps se propulsant vers l'avant, puis reculant, au rythme des coups de reins de Kanon. Les longs cheveux bleu de Milo se berçait doucement et glissait gracieusement sur les draps. Le Gémeau tourna la tête vers Camus et lui sourit. Il cessa ses déhanchements en Milo, ce qui fit que le Scorpion tourna la tête pour connaitre la raison de cet arrêt. Pensant croiser le regard tendre de Saga, il rencontra plutôt celui blessé de Camus. Le Scorpion eut un rictus amusé et, son regard moqueur ne lâchant jamais le Français, il balança le bassin, faisant entrer plus profondément le sexe de Kanon en lui. « Camus est là, on ne peut pas continuer… souffla, avec une irritation flagrante, Kanon.

M'en fiche ! Je veux te sentir encore bouger en moi, tu sais que je hais lorsque tu arrêtes. Alors continue à me défoncer le cul même si IL est là ! poussa autoritairement et crûment Milo »

Suivant les ordres de son cadet, Kanon reprit son mouvement de va-et-vient, son sexe recommençant à se mouvoir entre les fesses de Milo. Camus était sidéré de voir l'arrogance avec laquelle son amoureux le trompait. Il dévia le regard, mais les grognements de plaisir du Scorpion le forcèrent à relever les yeux vers ce qui se passait sur le lit. Le corps entier de Milo se propulsait vers l'avant, pour ensuite reculer, puis avancer, et ainsi de suite, suivant la cadence des assauts du Gémeau. Milo laissa le haut de son corps tomber sur les draps déjà souillés, un bras sous sa tête, un de ses mains commençant à branler son sexe et son visage regardant continuellement Camus. Il lui sourit et passa de manière perverse sa langue sur ses lèvres rouges qu'il mordit de plaisir alors que Kanon avait donné un coup plus puissant que les autres pour être sur d'envoyer sa semence le plus profondément possible en Milo. Kanon se retira du Scorpion dont l'anus laissait échapper quelques filets de sperme. Milo s'assit sur le lit et fit signe à Kanon de le sucer jusqu'à se propre libération. Le Gémeau obtempéra avec plaisir. « Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? murmura Camus plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondis Milo, sa voix un peu saccadée.

Pourquoi me fais-tu souffrir ? Pourquoi couches-tu avec Kanon ? Pourquoi as-tu demandé à Mu de me dire que tu partais alors que c'était un mensonge ? Pourquoi ?

Je vais répondre à tes questions, une petite minute. Premièrement, si je couche avec Kanon, pour être sincère, c'est parce que tu ne me satisfaits pas. J'aime être dominé, mais toi, chevaucher quelqu'un c'est pas ta tasse de thé. Donc, je te baise comme tu veux et je vais ensuite chercher le plaisir que j'ai besoin dans les bras de Kanon, enfin plus sur le sexe à Kanon, mais bon. Deuxièmement, je suis partis, ce n'étais pas un mensonge. D'accord, je ne suis pas parti loin, mais je suis allé ici, au troisième temple. En fait, Camus, c'était une façon de te faire comprendre quelque chose : la douleur et le vide que tu as ressenti, et puis toutes ces larmes que tu as versées… tout ça alors que je n'étais allé qu'au troisième temple. Mais ta putain de Sibérie, elle, est au moins cent-milles fois plus loin, alors moi, chaque fois que TU pars je souffre cent-milles fois plus que toi tu ne l'as pendant ces quelques misérables jours. Tu pars te ressourcer en me laissant mourir de chagrin ici. Et le fait que je baise avec Kanon, en fait, je concrétise pour toi, une des plus grandes peurs que j'ai à te laisser partir : que tu me trompe une fois rendu là-bas. Voilà Camus. À bien y pensé, après t'avoir dit ça, je me suis rendu compte de quelque chose : je ne veux plus de toi Camus Aquarius, tu me fait souffrir plus que tu ne m'apporte de bonnes choses. Donc, je te laisse. Adieux ! »

Les larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues froides du Français. Son âme entière se décomposait, son cœur se brisait et son regard devint vague. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol et pleura à s'en fendre l'âme. Il avait mal. Son monde se brisait une nouvelle fois, une dernière fois. Il savait qu'il ne se relèverait pas cette fois. Il savait qu'il n'en aurait pas la force ni la volonté. Jamais deux sans trois, comme on dit. Et on garde toujours le meilleur pour la fin. C'était finit…

Camus se releva en sursaut. Ses joues étaient humides et son chandail lui collait à la peau. Son cœur battait la chamade et son corps était parcourut de tremblements violents qui se calmèrent lentement. Il reprit petit à petit son souffle et ferma les yeux pour reprendre pied sur lui-même. Il tourna son visage sur le côté et vit Milo qui dormait, son visage angélique tourné vers lui. Il soupira, se rendant compte que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Il fit glisser ses doigts dans les boucles bleus de son amoureux et déposa un baiser sur son front. Il regarda l'heure : 7h30. Il était temps qu'il se lève et parte pour la Sibérie. Camus repensa à son cauchemar et se remémora les dernières paroles de Milo. Il secoua la tête et se recoucha, se collant à cet être si fort et si fragile qu'il aimait à en perdre la tête. Hyoga comprendra bien ! Avant de se rendormir, Camus de dit qu'il irait voir Aiolia pour s'excuser de ces actes qu'il commit longtemps avant et qu'il irait s'expliquer avec Kanon pour s'assurer que tous les éléments de son rêves n'étaient que fictifs…

* * *

Voila, c'est la fin.  
J'espère que vous avez aimé.  
Laissez des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir !  
+


End file.
